Ill keep you safe (Bernie x Abigail)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: Bernie finds it hard to come to terms with finding her partner cheating on her, can Abigail and Bernie's family help her get better before it's too late?
1. Disclaimer and Information

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4222b9a4c72d7d3b4785003ddd04af5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Disclaimer -/u/span br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The BBC screwed us over by only giving Bernie and Abigail one scene together so now us writers can finally give Bernie and Abigail a happy Ending. I don't own the characters. Story may contain Self Harm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c2d0a4f0221200fbc8fc4f53d10b5da"I refuse to write out the sex scene between Serena and Leah, I don't mind writing out the sex scenes for Berena, Balex and Abs and Bernie but there's no way in hell I'll ever write out a Serena and Leah Sex scene, you can just leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7885a62ae7c802565e55eda46e9e1586"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD don't read if it triggers anyone./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="405f2ade9b8b014f6aa979f2673df306"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Information - /u/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Starts off with Bernea but is mainly Set just after Bernie finds out about Serena sleeping with Leah, so Bernie breaks up with Serena. bernie gets more closer to Abigail which will lead on to them having a relationship/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Bernie had recently flown back to the UK after being away at Nairobi for a few months to make sure that her new hospital was ready to open after making a few little changes from last time.

Bernie had invited to Jason's and greta's wedding but no one had heard back from her so they didn't think she was able to make it but Bernie was planning a surprise of her own as it was Bernie's and Serena's 3rd anniversary.

Serena had started to give up on her relationship with the blonde, as each time she would try to communicate with Bernie all she got back was Radio silence and started to wonder if Bernie was really with the wait.

As Serena was working through her shift when she got a call to meet her in the on call room, Serena agreed and met Leah there. She went in and forgot to lock the the door. They started to make out on the bed

Bernie had landed in the uk and went back to Serena to see if she was there so she started to look around the house while eating a cheese and ham sandwich that she had made while she was in the kitchen, she sighed not seeing her around her house so she picked up Her rucksack and put over her shoulder and took a slowly walk to the hospital.

When Bern got there she went straight up to Abigail's office and went in and smiled at her "Abs have you seen Serena? She's not at home?"

The younger blonde looked up at the older blonde with a smile "Bernie! Your back" the younger blonde paused "no I haven't seen her in a while , do you want me to page her?"

"No it's fine she's probably down in theatre, I can wait.. can I wait in here with you?"

The younger blonde nodded "stay as long as you like"

Bernie smiled softly and sat on the sofa "So is there anything I need to catch up on since the last visit?"

The younger blonde looked at her wanting to tell her about Serena's affair with Leah but chose not to "there's an F1 you need to be Careful off..." Abigail spoke trying not to give to much away

The older blonde raises her eyebrow a little "it's not Cameron is it? I know he can be a real little shit"

"No it's not him it's someone else... who's actually on your ward... The AAU..."

The blonde raised her eyebrow again "then Who is it?"

"Her name is Leah Faulkner"

"She sorta sounds like a bitch.."

"Just wait till you see her.."

The older blonde nodded "Maybe I should go see if she needs any help?"

"Only if you want to"

"I think I might.. is that okay if I leave my things here?"

"Of course it is, I'll keep them safe" Abigail replied softly with a smile.

Bernie smiled "thank you" she said before leaving the office and made her way to AAU, on her way she would have to pass the On Call Room so she decided to have a look just in case Serena had sneaked off to have a nap. The blonde put her hand on the door handle and slowly opened it enough for her to look in, that's when she saw Serena and Leah making out.

The blondes heart broke into million of pieces watching her partner for a few moments before slamming the door shut behind her and walked away to the AAU office where she pulled down the blinds and stood in the middle of the office trying to process what she had saw.

Serena heard the door slam shut and got off Leah "I'm sorry" she said getting dressed going after whoever it was who slammed the door. Reaching the office door Serena took a deep breath and went in and saw Bernie.

"Bernie... your back..."

The blonde just nodded watching serena, Serena closed the office door and made her way over to Bernie where the blonde snapped

"No don't touch me!"

"Bern I've not done anything..."

"So you wasn't making out Leah?" The blonde spat folding her arms

"Yo...you saw..."

"Of course I bloody saw! I came looking for you to surprise you ... but what do I find? You fucking shagging an F1 that's old enough to be your daughter on our anniversary..."

The brunette looked at her "I'm sorry ... let me explain..."

"Explain what? That you love her more then me, that your just using me ? Actually I don't want to hear it... Leah's all yours, we're over..." the blonde spoke before leaving the office in a rush and left the ward.

The blonde headed outside and sat in the bench to calm herself down , she had her phone in her hand going through her photos deleting every picture of her and Serena one by one. Once she had deleted all the pictures she put her phone back into her pocket and looked out at the hospital beginning to think about what she was going to do as she didn't know if it was worth staying or not now that she was no longer with Serena .

Bernie decided that she was going to go back to Nairobi but for now she was going to stay and help so she went to see Abigail again.

Abigail was talking to Ric about a patient when the blonde barged into the office , she looked at them both "sorry nothing important... just to say I'm gonna be in theatre to help out..."

Abigail listened to the older blonde but could tell something was wrong after all she was best friends with Serena and now Bernie.

"No it's fine...everything's fine ... I'm fine... but maybe later though"

"Bernie... you know that my door is open anytime you need a chat.."

The older blonde just nodded and soon went and scrubbed in to theatre, Bernie stood at the sink and washed her hands before leaning over the sink and stared into it thinking about what she had saw of Leah and Serena the image that wouldn't leave her mind, she sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

The blonde was in a daydream thinking about what was the best thing to do before she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and looked seeing it was Abigail

"Serena pulled out of doing this operation with you... so I thought I'll help..."

The older blonde rolled her eyes a little "yeah I wonder why..."

"Well Bernie That's what I was for you to tell me"

"Just go and ask her" the blonde snapped seeing leah walk into the theatre and sighed "Maybe it's best if it's just you and her to this operation..."

Abigail looked at the older blonde confused before looking over at Leah then back at Bernie sort of sensing that something Has happened "No Bernie this operation needs you.."

"Well I can't work with her..."

"Well your going to need to... It's only you me and leah that's qualified to do this operation...if it helps I can stand in between you both..."

Bernie looked over at leah and then back at Abigail before rolling her eyes "okay fine I'll stay but don't get me to talk to her"

"I wasn't asking you to... I'm just asking you to do your job with me then you can do whatever you want ..."

Bernie just nodded "okay I'll just do this one operation then I'm going for a cigarette break..."

"That's fine by me" the younger blonde replied softly "let's go and get this over with"

The older blonde nodded again and headed over to the patient and started to operate on him, Abigail and Leah helped , Leah started to talk about Serena and of course Bernie didn't like it and gave her a few of her death stares throughout the entire operation , Now 4 hours had past and the operation was going great before Bernie accidentally cut the wrong vain

"Fuck sake that was your fault" she said angrily to Leah, the younger blonde took Bernie's hand for reassurance as she could tell that she was getting stressed

"Bernie, it's okay ,it's an accident, we can fix it"

Bernie looked down at Abigail's hand before looking up at her calming down "I'm sorry"

"Hey it's okay.. we all make mistakes, why don't you go get a coffee and me and Leah will finish up here?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying on till the end.."

"Bernie it's okay, I can take over from you, go grab yourself a coffee"

The older blonde nodded and moved back letting Abigail take over , Bernie soon got unscrubbed and washed her hands before going back to her office for her coat, she soon reached the office and went in seeing Serena and lifted her coat

"Don't worry I'll be out your way soon..." the blonde spoke

"You don't have to..."

"Oh I know but I want to... that tart is yours now since you've replaced me..."

"Bernie! Look I didn't mean to!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you decide to have sex with Leah!"

"Bernie! For god sake let me explain!"

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to know what actually happened.."

"Do you love me and does the last two years even matter to you? How I was there for you all the time all through your worst moments? When everyone walked away I stayed but when I needed you, you couldn't be bothered to be there..."

"Course I love you... that's not fair you knew I couldn't be there..."

"The night the hospital opened was when I need you the most... and you know why?"

The brunette shook her head to say no and looked at Bernie

"I had a panic attack... one of the patients was rushed in after they got hit by an IUD... and you wasn't there to help me through it!" The blonde spoke about her experience and broke down, the Brunette got up and went towards the blonde to hold her tight.

"Bern... I didn't know..." the brunette spoke moving more closer to the blonde

"Don't... you dare... don't you dare start acting like you suddenly care about me" the blonde replied pushing the brunette away from her and wiped her face just before leaving the office.

The blonde made her way to the pub where she had a couple of whiskey just to numb the pain, she wasn't planning on getting really drunk just yet as she wanted to carry on with her shift.

The blonde sighed having one more glass of whiskey before going back to her shift, the blonde was emery good at hiding that she had a few drinks she made her way back to the hospital and attended to some patients while being watched closely by Abigail, who saw the older blonde lose her balance a little and instantly knew that Bernie had been drinking.

Abigail walked towards Bernie and took her to the side , and looked at her

"I thought i told you to go home"

"And i wanted to continue with my shift..."

The younger blonde sighed

"I want you to answer honestly to what i'm about to ask you... okay?"

"Why? What have i done?"

"Because i think you've been drinking..."

The older blonde just looked at her before slurring her words a little "Whe...where did you get that idea from?"

"I've been watching you since you came back... you've lost your balance five times and you smell like JD..."

"Please don't send me home... i don't wanna go home.."

"But bernie your drunk you have to... look why don't i call round after my shift to see how you are? I can even bring a hawaiian pizza with extra pineapples on?"

Bernie hesitated for a second and let out another sigh "Okay fine,i'll go but i want that pizza with those extra pineapple"

"I'll have it with me i promise"

The blonde nodded and finally did what abigail told her to do, she collected her things from office and left the building where she stood by the entrance and looked around seeing many happy couples in love watching them slowly made her lose her strength to pretend that everything was okay.

The blonde took a slow walk back to her house and went in , she stood there in the middle of the empty room looking around at the pictures of her and Serena which made her feel more worse. she continued to hold back the tears and tried to pull herself together but took another look around the room and thought about what serena had told her

The blonde was angry so she started to tear the living room apart which meant broken pieces of glass was now on the floor, she had smashed all the pictures of her and Serena that was in the room, as she did this a piece of glass got caught deep in her hand, she didn't feel it at first , she just let her hand bleed out as she was tired of acting strong.

The Blonde looked around her living room seeing all the smashed up glass and saw the puddle of blood that was next to her and sighed before going into the kitchen and tired to make a makeshift bandage but each time she went to touch it she would flinch.

She reached into her pocket and got out her phone unlocking it before tapping on her contacts then tapped on Abigail where she stared at her number for a few moments getting the courage to ring her, she waited for her to answer.

Abigail was dealing with one of Bernie's patient when she heard her phone go, she checked to see who it was before she answered and before she had a chance to talk Bernie had already started talking

"Ab... I did something and I don't know what to do... it won't stop bleeding..." she spoke breaking down to her on the phone

"Okay right , where are you?" The younger blonde asked

"Back at mine... there's glass everywhere..."

"Right, I want you to come back to the hospital and come straight to the AAU, I'll see you soon as I've gotta go Okay?"

"Okay" the older blonde replied and put the phone down and did what the younger blonde told her to do.

The blonde soon walked through the doors of AAU, and looked around as her had was dripping with blood, she wasn't scared. Abigail looked over seeing her partner and soon rushed over to her

"Bernie what happened?" Asked the younger blonde

"I guess I got angry with myself over the break up of me and Serena" the older blonde replied while shrugging her shoulders

"Come on let me clean it.."

The blonde nodded before letting her the younger blonde take her over to a free bed and started to pick out the glass.

"What happened for you to break up with Serena? I thought you loved her?"

"I did...till she decided to cheat on me I caught her in the on call room with Leah..."

The younger blonde held her hand "ah, it makes sense now... about what you said about that you can't work with Leah and the drinking... I should of known..."

"It's okay I wanted to continue my shift to try and get it off my mind... but it didn't work..."

"Bern you still should of told me..."

The older blonde nodded before she flinched a little each time Abigail took out a piece of glass, soon the younger blonde cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around Bernie's hand and gently rubbed her thumb against her hand

"Right then your all done...Right you, no more breaking glass.."

The older blonde looked up at her with a slight smile "thank you...I'll try..."


	4. Chapter 3

Abigail smiled softly as she gently stroked the older blondes cheek wiping away the the tears with her thumbs "Hey your gonna be okay, I promise"

Bernie could feel more tears form in her eyes , she looked looked down "I gave her two years of my life... she gave me one year of her... she changed after losing Ellie... I should of saw the signs..."

"Hey you ,didn't know you didn't do anything wrong I Promise "

"But still I should have read the signs that things was gonna change... and now she's thrown the only good things about myself away..." The older blonde looked up at the younger blonde "i...i... I don't wanna be here anymore.."

"Hey you don't mean that Bern, your hurt and confused..."

"No I do... she was the best part of me..."

"Bern your drunk, Hurt and confused, you really don't mean any of this...what you need is to sleep off the alcohol... it will make you feel a little better"

"Where would I go? I can't go back home, as you don't trust me, I can't go into the on call room... there's nowhere for me to go..."

"I didn't say I don't trust you.. I just don't want you to be on your own when your like this..." Abigail paused for a moment "I'm nearly finished here so why don't we go up the the office where you can sleep it off and I can keep an eye on you?"

The older blonde nodded slightly "I'm...I'm sorry"

"Hey it's okay Bern" she said as she continued to stroke her cheek

"Can we go to your office now I don't want her to see me?"

"Course we can" the younger blond said getting up off the bed and helped Bernie off it two before the pair walked to the office, Abigail was supporting Bernie as she held on to her arm

Bernie lent her head on Abigails shoulder as they walked down the corridor "does it get better?"

"Oh, I believe your gonna pick yourself up and your gonna be stronger than ever..."

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so" Abs smiled and kissed her head in reassurance

They went into the office and Bernie sat on the sofa , Abigail sat next to her and ordered the pizza with extra pineapple just like Bernie asked for and then gave Bernie a smile "Pizzas on its way"

"Thank you" She said moving a little a little closer to Abigail and took her hand and stroked it "your hands are soft"

"I know I use hand cream" the younger blonde replied softly as she watched Bernie's actions

"When is the pizza coming?"

Abigail took a quick look at the app "according to this app, the pizza will be here soon"

Bernie nodded again "I'm really hungry"

"I know you are but you just gotta wait a few more minutes..."

About fifteen to twenty minutes the pizza soon arrived , Abs went and got the pizza and paid the man before she sat back down on the sofa handing Bernie the pizza "don't eat it too fast I don't want you being sick in my office... Enjoy" she joked softly

"I won't , don't worry" she spoke opening the pizza box and took a slice and bit into it "mmmm it's so good"

Abigail just smiled watching her before she helped herself to a slice picking off the pineapples and placing them onto the other slices of pizza as she wasn't keen on them

Bernie looked over "don't you like pineapples?"

"No not really... they taste weird... I can't describe it so I'm giving you all mine, as I know you like them so much"

"You know you don't have to do that"

" i know but if i give them to you i know that their not going to waste as i know you will eat them all" the younger blonde smiled softly

And hour later bernie hada her head on Abigail chest talking about her time in the army and her previous relationships, abigail was stroking her hair while she listened to the stories ,the young blonde looked down at the older blonde "You okay?" The younger blonde paused "that was a stupid question..."

"Not from you it wasn't...at least you actually care about me... the other don't" Bernie spoke looking into to Abigail's eyes "I don't know.. I really don't know" she sat up and moved a little closer to Abigail.

"What's currently on your mind apart from you not wanting to be here?"

"That I just want someone who won't leave me? But that's too much to ask..."

"Bern believe me that there's someone out there that's wanting to spend everyday with you.."

"I doubt that..."

"Hey you never know"

Bernie nodded and Leaned in more , the younger blonde finally realised what Bernie was doing , she got lost in her eyes where the two just stared but also smiled at each other to see who would make the first move

"You erm, you got some pizza sauce on your face .. I mean on the corner of your lip... let me get it for you" she said running her thumb against her bottom lip softly until she reached the corner of her lip and gently rubbed off the sauce with her thumb , Abigail didn't say anything but let her but smiled to the feeling and watched her gently suck off the sauce from her thumb

"Was that nice?" Abi giggled softly

"It was but you know what would be better?"

"No but your about to show me aren't you?

"I mean only if you want me to.."

"Hey, of course I want you to show me Bern" she spoke stroking her arm which was making Bernie want to kiss her even more, it wasn't because she was still drunk

Abigail moved her hands back onto Bernie's cheeks and stroked them "have anyone told you how brilliant you are?"

The older blonde bit her lip while thinking of an answer before replying "only Serena.. she said I was the best Trauma surgeon in the whole of uk... but I don't believe her anymore"

"Hey, I believe that your are I mean anyone else wouldn't know how to do your job like you do it... Bernie your special..."

Bernie didn't say anything and this time she just took the chance and leaned in and kissed her softly, Abigail hesitated for a few seconds before kissing her back a little more deeper.


End file.
